Good Vibrations
by Broadwayfreak5357
Summary: All sorts of shenanigans ensue at the State Department and Elizabeth has quite the Friday! ;) Not quite sure how this story happened, and it ended up being something else entirely, but enjoy xx


**Good Vibrations:**

 **A/N: This started out as super cute and then 2,000 words in…IDK. It devolved into smutty smut smut that I'm not sure exactly where it came from?** ***Blushes furiously and hides behind a pillow** *** Enjoy, let me know what you think, and HAPPY ALMOST SEASON FOUR PREMIERE!**

After a long day at the office, Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably in her chair and tried to quell her growing frustration. She just wanted to be home.

Toddler Chloe had run in her office just before lunchtime, intent on seeing her "Aunt Wizzie," and began pulling out the toys Elizabeth kept under one of the side tables in her wood-paneled office. Once she'd spilled out all the toys onto the light blue rug, she began to play happily.

A disheveled Jay was hot on his daughter's heels, but not quick enough to stop her from sprawling her toys all over the Secretary's office.

"Oh, Chloe!" Jay reprimanded as he tried to contain the toy explosion threatening to swallow his boss' desk.

Elizabeth barely glanced up from perusing the huge binder on her desk. "Jay, don't even worry about it. Your monster child and I have a rule, right?

Without breaking her concentration on the toys, Chloe replied seriously. "Yeah, Daddy, as long as the toys don't spill over the edge of the blue carpet, then I'm home fly!"

Jay looked confused and Elizabeth chuckled.

"She means 'home free.'"

"Ooookayyyy…well. I'm going to reschedule my meeting with the Saudi contingent at 2. If you could just watch her while I go do that — " Elizabeth cut Jay off with a glare.

"Jay," she said, with a hint of exasperation. "I _have_ managed to raise three children of my own to teenager— and adulthood, you know? I think I can handle a toddler for a few hours, okay?" She said as she turned her attention back to the binder on her desk and made a shooing motion with one of her hands. "Go to your meeting."

Jay just nodded and left Chloe's backpack on the side of the room, knowing that arguing was futile and his boss would happily look after his growing girl.

Just another day at the office.

Mopping up Chloe in the bathroom the best she could, Elizabeth glanced at the clock in relief and let out a puff of air that pushed the blonde bangs off her forehead.

Jay entered her office, and Elizabeth could practically _hear_ him thinking, especially after he didn't immediately see his daughter.

"Jay," she whispered. "We're in here!"

He spun around to face the tiny bathroom in Elizabeth's office and a mix of frustration, worry and relief crossed his face at the sight of his boss sitting on the floor, swathed in a Disney blanket and cradling his daughter in her arms.

Scooping up the sleeping toddler, he extended one hand to help Elizabeth off the bathroom floor.

"Why are you all wet?"

Elizabeth pursed her lips, trying not to laugh hysterically. It really was quite funny, actually, and at the same time made her glad that the days of raising toddlers were far behind her and Henry.

Keeping her voice soft and light as to not wake Chloe, she motioned Jay over to her desk. He gently deposited Chloe in her stroller, and the toddler seemed to be so worn out that she didn't even stir.

"We had a bit of an accident, but don't worry — everything is absolutely fine," Elizabeth hastened to say the last part, as the look on Jay's face was one which she didn't want to see again anytime soon.

"We were playing and working, and everything was all good. We stopped for lunch and your sweet girl ended up spilling water all over herself, which led to a little accident, which then precipitated a meltdown," Elizabeth explained.

"Poor thing, I think she was just tired and embarrassed. She went from having fun to being all sad and wet. So I changed her clothes and we snuggled in the bathroom for a while. She got upset every time I tried to move to the couch."

Speechless at the thought of one of the most respected diplomats in the world having to clean up his daughter, Jay began to apologize.

Seeing the look on his face, Elizabeth shut him up with a glare.

"Jay," she said sternly. "Like I said, don't worry about it! Luckily, I only got covered in water and the blanket took the brunt of the damage. It's a lighter day at the office because Nadine pushed a lot of stuff off my plate for the weekend so it wasn't like your sweet monster caused me to miss any meetings or briefings. We were totally fine," she said with a smile.

"And hey, I need my Chloe cuddles and fun time too, okay? It's good for my mental health, and she is growing up _way_ too fast already! So relax! Now that you've got her and she seems all good, I'm going to go change." Elizabeth pulled a bag from her closet and crossed to the bathroom for some privacy.

There was a knock at the door and Blake entered the office with a folder in his arms and stood just inside the doorframe, perplexed at why the Secretary wasn't in her office. He nodded at Jay, who was putting Chloe's backpack to rights, when they both heard a muffled cheer.

Still in her damp clothes, Elizabeth popped her head out of the bathroom.

"Blake!" She said warmly. "You are the best assistant ever!"

"Ma'am?"

"You always anticipate what I need," she said warmly, piling an extra set of clothes in her arms.

Blake smiled in acknowledgment. "I took the liberty of putting aside two sets of clothes for you on the closet shelf, as well as what's in the bag."

"You rock!" Elizabeth ducked back in the bathroom to finish her wardrobe change.

Jay finished collecting his and Chloe's things and waited with Blake until the boss emerged from the bathroom.

"All set!" a chipper Elizabeth said, as she crossed the room to check on a sleeping Chloe.

"Ma'am, I can't thank you enough for watching my little monster today — I really appreciate it," Jay said gratefully.

"Jay, don't worry about it, it was my pleasure!" Elizabeth replied. "We had a lot of fun while you were off being a rock star with the Saudis!"

"Ma'am, about that — "

"Nope, it's a Friday afternoon, and if it's not emergent…?" Jay shook his head no.

"Then we'll pick it back up on Monday. Deal?" she smirked and tried to shoo Jay and his sleeping daughter from the office. "Have a great weekend!"

After Jay and Chloe left the office, she turned to Blake.

"What's up, Blake?"

"Nothing, ma'am — I just have the paperwork you requested on the contingency plans for the unrest in Panama," Blake said seriously.

"Thanks, Blake!" Taking the folder, Elizabeth went to sit on the couch and peruse the folder, and then realized what time it was.

Hoping she could catch her other half at a good time, she grabbed her cell phone and sat at her desk.

The phone rang once, twice, three times. Elizabeth was about to hang up and call back later when her husband answered the phone.

"Sorry, babe — class ran late and I just got back to my office," Henry said. "I'm glad I caught you though! I miss you."

"I miss you too, babe! It's been a hell of a day," Elizabeth said with a chuckle.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, you know, my plate actually was pretty light today so I ended up watching Chloe for a few hours," Elizabeth explained as she shuffled some papers around her desk and looked for the folder Blake had just given her. "Jay's babysitter canceled last minute and Abby's in New York for work until Sunday, so "Aunt Wizzie" saved the day."

"That had to have been fun," Henry said with amusement. "But you sound a little tired. Chloe wear you out?"

Elizabeth closed her eyes for a minute. "Yeah, a bit. I'd almost forgotten how exhausting toddlers could be. We played quietly for a while and then I ended up completely covered in the contents of Chloe's sippy cup and then some. I still have some work to do here, but luckily Blake packed me a bag from home for emergencies, so I just popped into change and now I'm all set."

She heard Henry's breath hitch on the other end of the line.

"Henry? You all good?" Elizabeth asked with concern.

Henry cleared his throat. "Oh yeah, I'm fine — so Blake packed you a bag of clothes?"

"Yeah, thankfully! Weirdly, the underwear was wedged in one of the outside pockets and not with my extra bra, but I found it! Thought I was going to have to go commando at the office for a minute there," she said with a laugh.

"I don't know where he found this underwear; it's not usually the kind I wear. But hey, it'll work until I get home," Elizabeth said quizzically. "Dr. McCord, wipe that smirk off your face — I _know_ it's there!"

"I plead the fifth," Henry said teasingly.

"If I was still teaching, I _might_ consider going commando but never at State — far too much to do! You'll just have to take my place," Elizabeth said deviously.

"Okay, babe, I have to run — I have a student in for office hours today. I'll see you tonight, yeah? Do you think it's going to be an early night?"

Elizabeth tapped her fingers on her desk in thought. "Yeah, probably. It seems like a quiet Friday so far. The kids are all out for the night/weekend, so I was going to pick up some Chinese and a bottle of wine on the way home."

"I'll pick that up after I get done here, and it'll be waiting for you when you come home," Henry said affectionately.

Elizabeth sighed. "That sounds perfect! See you tonight. I love you!"

Putting her phone down briefly and turning her attention to her work, she frowned. Where had she put that folder?

Unbeknownst to Elizabeth, at the same time she was searching for the Panama folder Blake had prepared for her, Henry was sitting at his desk, office door locked, and holding a little black remote in his hands. Leaning back in his chair, he seemed to internally debate his next move before turning a dial on the remote to the lowest setting. Keeping his phone near him, he settled back in anticipation of a text or phone call from his better half.

Elizabeth finally spotted the folder on the couch and crossed from her chair to grab it and bring it back to her desk to look it over. As she walked back to her desk, she drew in a sharp breath and closed her eyes briefly. What was _that_? Deciding that she'd just gotten up at a weird angle or something, she sat behind her desk and went to finish up her Friday afternoon work. Huffing in exhaustion, she settled down to try and get the Panama situation resolved as quickly as possible when she felt it again — the tingling. Trying to ignore it, she quickly flipped through the paperwork on her desk. Her efforts to be a functioning diplomat, however, failed to work and Elizabeth swallowed heavily, resting one hand low on her stomach. Was her underwear _vibrating_ or was she just so sleep deprived that she was hallucinating? Quickly disposing of the latter option as the vibrations steadily increased, she mulled her options.

Deciding quickly, she paged Blake at her desk.

"Blake?" Elizabeth asked, hoping her perceptive assistant didn't hear the tremor in her voice as whoever had the remote to her underwear — chuckling, as she knew exactly who was behind this, the sly bastard — decided to kick the vibrations up a notch.

Her long, manicured fingers clutched firmly at the edge of the desk, gripping so hard that they became whiter with strain. _Fuuuuckkkkk_.

"Yes, ma'am?"

Oh, thank _God_. What seemed to be ages to Elizabeth really only was a few seconds, but she'd rather speak to Blake quickly than not at all.

"Can you hold my calls, please? Get Nadine to cover anything pressing — I'm going to take a quick nap in my office."

"Can I get you anything, Madam Secretary?"

Elizabeth bit back a groan — _dammit, Henry_ — and forced herself to answer verbally because she realized, belatedly, that Blake couldn't see her nodding her head over the phone.

After her brief conversation with Blake, Elizabeth kicked off her heels, rose from her chair and crossed to her office door on jelly legs. She locked the door and leaned against the dark wood to catch her breath, and then headed back to her desk — she had a phone call to make.

One ring, and then an answer.

"Henry Patrick McCord, are you _insane_?!" she hissed, caught between frustration and annoyance. "I'm at _work_! Seriously?! How did you even…?" She moaned quietly into the phone as she felt the vibrations speed up, and instinctively thrust her hips forward and into the seat.

She snapped out of it quickly enough to hear Henry's low chuckle over the phone; the one that lit a fire in her belly and made her weak at the knees.

"Henry! Seriously!" she stuttered as she continued to rock slightly against her chair, craving release.

Henry's soothing voice came over the line, but did absolutely nothing to douse the fire in her veins.

"I put the underwear in your bag weeks ago — I knew Blake would pack you a change of clothes and you would need them at some point. You've been saying we should spice things up for a while, and I thought this was the perfect thing."

Elizabeth's head slumped down to her desk, forehead meeting the cool wood underneath. Henry took note of his wife's uncharacteristic silence and twisted another dial on the remote in his hand, delighting as he heard another sharp intake of breath and a strangled moan.

Elizabeth was struggling to keep her composure as the vibrations continued, speeding up and then slowing down whenever she was almost to the edge.

"Henry, please…"

"I'm coming over. Be at State in 30 — just in time for dinner…"

Elizabeth heard the phone click and stared at her cell phone, almost in disbelief that Henry had hung up on her. She groaned, this time in frustration, and squirmed back in her chair, seeking some relief. Henry was coming to her office in a bit, but apparently wanted to keep sweetly torturing her — the thought of taking off the underwear, however, to make it all stop, never crossed her mind for some reason.

She paged Blake again.

"Hey, Blake. Just wanted to let you know that Henry's coming over in about a half hour to bring me dinner, so obviously you can let him through."

Hanging up, she decided to just try and drift off to sleep, soothed by the constant vibrations. 15 minutes later, Elizabeth unsteadily rose from her desk in annoyance, unable to sleep. Every time she would doze off, it was like her infuriating husband just _knew_ , and would speed up the vibrations even more until the constant pressure was almost unbearable.

Pacing around her office mindlessly, trying and failing to ignore the vibrations, she was shocked when her husband showed up ten minutes earlier than anticipated, with a bag full of delicious Chinese takeout.

"Hey, babe! I brought foo —"

"Drop it," Elizabeth said desperately as she simultaneously flung herself at Henry and tried to lock her office door. Caught off balance, she stumbled, and Henry had to drop the food to catch her, pulling her close. He could feel her body vibrating furiously as she gripped his arms hard enough to leave a mark.

"Well, hello to you too," Henry smirked at the blonde in his arms.

"Henry!" Elizabeth moaned, too wound up to care about pleasantries, just seeking her release.

Elizabeth suddenly ripped away from her husband, staggered over to her desk chair and all but ripped off her skirt, dropping it on the floor. "Oh my god, too much, too much," she murmured, while slouching in the chair slightly. She vaguely saw her husband wink at her as he dove under the desk. A light tap on her thighs had her almost mechanically lifting her legs up to rest on top of her desk. Elizabeth knew she should be annoyed that a few picture frames had fallen from her desk as she'd flung her legs up, but she couldn't be bothered to care. Feeling Henry's warm breath tickling her inner thighs, she squirmed with need, while simultaneously thanking God that she'd had the presence of mind to lock the thick, mahogany door. She was sure Blake knew about her and Henry's active sex life, as in tune with his boss' every thought as he was, but Elizabeth obviously would prefer not to scar the young assistant for life.

Henry nuzzled her clit with his nose, through the underwear, and Elizabeth jumped.

"Don't you _dare_ , Henry," Elizabeth growled as she gripped his hair and shoved his face toward her hips. "You've been teasing me all day and I am not in the fucking mood."

She vaguely heard Henry choke back a laugh. She knew that he thought she was sexiest when she was angry and on edge, so hopefully that would make him pick it the fuck up.

"Yes, ma'am, Madam Secretary," Henry murmured into her raised thighs, as he bent his head down slightly.

She felt slippery material and callused fingers on her legs, and shifted her hips to help Henry get the damn underwear off. Left almost bereft without the vibrations that had been constant for the better part of an hour, she quickly felt Henry's warm mouth replace the vibrations and sighed in relief. _Well, it's about damn time_. Reminding herself she needed to start planning payback options, the thoughts all but flew out of her head as she felt a warm tongue slide its way up her folds to circle her clit, then trace back down again.

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered close and she felt Henry smile against her thigh. He was always pleased when he could watch her fall apart like this, and he had been teasing her with the underwear for some time before this moment, so she didn't think it would take long at all. Release was within sight.

She tried to turn off her brain and just focus on the sensations her husband was causing. Elizabeth startled briefly when she felt Henry's arm snake around her hip to pull her close, and she felt his other hand dart briefly between her folds. As she rocked her hips against Henry's strong grip, she felt his fingers come up to her mouth. Her lips curved into a smile. Henry knew the scent and taste of herself was actually a huge turn-on for her, and used every opportunity available to tease her. Her lips then parted as one by one, his fingers came to enter her mouth; she licked them clean and sucked extra hard, grinning deviously as she heard a choked groan from Henry. The groan reverberated and she shivered at the added vibrations, almost too sensitive for her to bear.

Seeming to realize she was close to the edge, Henry began to pick up the pace and add some more pressure, and Elizabeth writhed against him.

She felt one slow, lazy pass of his tongue, then a harder pass, alternating between each for a long, almost agonizing and drawn out sensation. Bucking her hips in a not-so-subtle attempt to tell her husband politely to hurry the fuck up, she bit back a moan of relief as he smiled against her thigh, yet again, and picked up the pace, bringing one thumb to lazily rest on her clit.

Elizabeth began to shake uncontrollably and brought her fingers, which were wrapped around the arms of her chair, to tangle in Henry's hair, unconsciously thrusting into his face. She was _so close_.

She felt her skin break into yet another sweat and the hairs all over her arms and the back of her neck stand on end, as her body seemed to slow down to _feel_ the delicious sensations that Henry is provoking. Her heartbeat was loud and constant in her ears, as if in slow motion, thud, thud, _thud_ , until suddenly, with one last, heavy swipe and swirl of pink tongue, Elizabeth plummeted into the abyss. Every muscle in her body tightened, from her toes up to her fingers and she dug her fingers into Henry's scalp almost painfully, as the heat coiled low in her belly.

Leaning back in the chair, she tried to fight back a moan, still with the presence of mind to realize she was in her office, when Henry's palm came to rest on her lips, covering them gently. Biting down lightly on his palm, she screamed out her release, as her body continued to shake with the force of her orgasm. Unsuccessful at trying to catch her breath, as Henry still was tracing lazy circles on her lips and scraping his teeth lightly against her inner thighs, she gently detangled her fingers from Henry's hair and pushed him away from her still-sensitive lips.

Elizabeth dropped her leaden legs to the ground with a thud, grateful to be (hopefully) going home for a nap in the near future, and rested her forehead on the cool wood of her desk. Momentarily forgetting that her husband was still under the desk, she jumped as his lips met hers in a gentle, yet searing kiss. Moving to help Henry out from under the desk, they both frowned at the sound of Henry's knee cracking.

"Babe, did that hurt?" Elizabeth said, trying to muster some concern as aftershocks still rippled through her body.

"Well, it doesn't feel great, but I think it was worth it, don't you?" He grimaced, and then grinned mischievously at her.

She smiled, still half-focused on trying to gather herself after the events of the day.

"Mmmmmm," Elizabeth murmured as she leaned in for a soft kiss, still tasting herself on Henry's lips.

Yawning and stretching her arms down and around her body, she smirked as one of her palms happened to brush over Henry's now-noticeable erection.

"Let's go home and pick up where we left off. Does that sound good to you, Dr. McCord?" Elizabeth pressed her lips together innocently, watching as Henry's darkened eyes flicked to her lips for a second, distracted by them.

She bent to pick up her skirt and quickly slipped it on, while gathering her bags for the weekend and making sure she was presentable to be seen by the public. Henry snapped out of his daze and went to pick up the Chinese food, still lying by the door where it had been unceremoniously dropped 20 minutes earlier.

Pausing to make sure her office was in order, she shut the lights off and closed the door. Smiling at the way Blake's head snapped up from his desk, she crossed to his desk to wish him a good night.

"Blake, it's Friday! No more work today — go home, relax, have a drink! This weekend should be a light one, so with any luck, we shouldn't see each other until Monday, as much as I enjoy your company." Elizabeth said with a smile.

Blake smiled in response then turned back to his desk, and Elizabeth placed her oversize purse over the paperwork.

"No seriously, Blake. Go home. We all need a break every once in a while, and it'll still be here when you get back on Monday," she said. "Come on, Henry and I will even give you a ride home if you want! We have some leftover Chinese that you're welcome to," she glanced at Henry, smirking at her word choice, knowing that they never touched the food.

Practically marching her dedicated assistant out of the seventh floor and down to her motorcade, Elizabeth used that quiet time to think of some different ways she could torture Henry with when they got home. After all, they should definitely take advantage of a kid-free house on a Friday night.


End file.
